The Home Run
by itsallfanfictionbaby
Summary: Santana Lopez meets a talented baseball player in this story but will it be a smooth journey throughout? hints of Bram, other cast but mostly Santana.
1. Chapter 1

You think you're gonna score a home run until a voice comes from the bathroom "Get your ass in here now". You hear water move and realise she's in the bath. The fuck? Its 12:30 at night why is she up, further more why is she having a bath. You curse at her under your breath, you don't mean it though, it's just the drug talking. How did it get to this? You avoiding eye contact with this latino babe, butt ass naked in the bathtub. This woman who you are in love with but all you seem to do is hurt and lie to her. The bad far outweighs the good in the relationship. You sit down against the wall, the wall furthest from the bath but also opposite, you keep your eyes down so she doesn't see your pupils, that have now been turned into round black pieces of coal, there isn't the shine or depth Santana fell for on that night, that night you first met.

Your getting ready to go to the GLIPO's (Gays and Lesbians in Public Ovation) an award ceremony where celebrities gay AND non-gay come to celebrate with the general public for the work done for the Gay and Lesbian community. Of course they always like a celebrity host and celebrity guests go down a treat especially for the publicity. It isn't of course government funded!

You have been invited due to your team's, the Women's California Devils baseball team, winner of the national Championship, the team that you happen to be captain of and are the WMLB top hitter with an incredible 400 home runs to your name already, seeing as the league has only been up and running for 3 seasons, all of which your team has been Champions of. So people would say it's also down to your personal record as well as a treble championship winner, as to why you made the guest list.

As part of your role as Sports representative you've been paired up with the guest host, at first you rolled your eyes at this news as your agent delivered it you via phone call, an actress called Santana Lopez who happened to be a lesbian. You hadn't a clue who she was (your activities outside of baseball made sure you didn't hang around a tv or movie theatre often) until you opened up the laptop and searched her during the call and nearly choked on thin air at the images that came up. "You're shitting me right?" You blurt out to your agent who laughs loudly down the phone it hurts your ears, even more than the harsh tinny voice does usually when you're on the phone. By now the conversation is over and you're swallowing hard at an image you've just enlarged of your 'date'. You suddenly wonder if she's done, doing OR going to Google you, hell she might even _know_ who you are.

Well shit had you been informed that you weren't able to meet up with Santana before the ceremony you would've told your agent to take a run off a cliff. But it was too late you were only notified 5 days prior and now it was too many magazine interviews, photo shoots late and there's no way of backing out now. Now that you're here in Las Vegas, Nevada getting ready to walk on the red carpet with one of the most striking women you've seen in a very long time.

You're flustered as the stylists does some last minute alterations and you peer over in the mirror on the back of the door. This is the first time you've seen yourself, full make-up, hair done and long sleek black dress on. "Perfection" you hadn't even noticed that the stylist had finished and was now admiring his work too. You blush like any girl would at his comments,

"Not bad for a baseball player huh".

"Honey, baseball player, Princess or tramp. I make anyone look a million bucks…. Of course it helps if your muse is a lil stunner to begin with".

You blush even more at that comment "Thanks" you whisper under your breath. You secretly hoped it would impress Santana too.

Ten minutes later you were being ushered into a car outside your hotel and was now listening to the 401 from one of the event organisers who was looking after you until you was on the red carpet. She had just finished talking when you felt your phone vibrate and opened up the message 'go get em hitter! Represent! Oh and enjoy ur date ;]' You smiled to yourself, Tamara always knew how to make you smile, she was like your biggest fan! Well she was your sister after all. 'Thanks sis, love ya x'. A thought suddenly came into your head.

"Where am I meeting Santana?" You genuinely weren't sure if the woman had said this to you or not.

You soon knew she had as she let out a deep frustrated sigh "You'll rendezvous with Ms. Lopez in the press tent, then red carpet will follow and into the venue".

You mouth ok then to yourself while raising your eyebrows, she could've just said meet instead of rendezvous. You were smirking to yourself when the car stopped suddenly jerking you forward then slapping you back into the leather seat.

"We're here, quickly, remember swivel on your bum, both legs out and then lift yourself up from the car".

"Dude, I can get out of a fricking car! Go have a shot of tequila or acid, damn!" Even the driver smirked out of the window at me; I winked at him and walked into the press tent leaving the woman gawping at me. I was met by another organiser this time she was more mellow, even though her job had to be ten times more stressful than just getting someone to the venue on time!

"Hiiiiii Ashley Benson welcome to the GLIPO's". She flashed a white toothy smile at me, to which I gave back to her as she led me through crowds of people all dressed up to the nines. We eventually stopped in the corner of the tent by the wine table I let out a sigh, I could tell I'd need a drink or two to get me through the next half hour of paps and interviews.

"Red or white Miss?" Asked the bartender.

"Hmm, white please". I answered as politely as I could.

I took the glass from him, "Ah ah ah, you don't have time for wine right now, Thank you Henry". The organiser handed the wine back to the bartender, or Henry as he was now known. I rolled my eyes at him. And turned to the organiser. She was looking down at her notepad and then snapped her head up suddenly.

"Right, it's time, Ms. Lopez!"

A woman in a white dress behind her turned around. I almost lost my breath at how stunning she looked. She smiled at me, I could only guess I gave her a cocked smile still gawping as she gave me a slight laugh.

"You must be Ashley, I'm Santana". She held her hand out for me too shake. I managed to unfreeze myself and grabbed her hand to shake it gently.

"Nice to finally meet you".


	2. Chapter 2

"You finally gonna talk to me properly?" She said while rinsing the last of the soapy bubbles off of her smooth tanned skin. I badly wanted to look up but couldn't, I was too chicken of Santana seeing my face, my eyes. I didn't say anything, I couldn't be entirely sure of what I said or sounded like when I was on a trip. I heard her sigh.

"Well, if you're not going to talk to me, come rinse my back for me".

I got up as steady as I could manage, holding on to the towel rail for support and started to walk over to the bathtub. I reached the edge and Santana raised the bath sponge up to me. I looked at it, scared out of my mind, why was Santana showing me this awful creature? I knocked it out of her hand sending it flying across the bathroom.

"Ok, I don't even know what that was for but if you didn't want to rinse my back you could've-".

I interrupted her babbling, well in my head it was babbling, by dunking my hands in the water and splashing her back with cupped hands full of the warm water. I started following imaginary lines with my fingers; the colours were like the rainbow. Santana let out moans under my touch.

Without warning I blacked out.

"Likewise". I tried to be as cool as possible about our first meeting but could already feel myself getting worked up.

She pursed her lips together and smiled warmly at me. We didn't say much after that as we were ushered onto the red carpet infront of the GLIPO's billboards hundreds of paparazzi waiting for us like dogs. It was safe to say I had never been snapped like this before. I turned my head in Santana's direction so that the paparazzi had fair share of head shoots, I caught Santana in my peripheral and instantly saw the composure in her posture. Being an actress going to various other award ceremonies etc. It was only understandable. A baseball player who was only invited to limited events each year, that probably only consisted of a maximum 5 photographers was starting to struggle with it all.

"Ok, I'm bored lets go I need a drink". Santana whispered into my ear. She didn't need to say it twice and I started to walk into the last obstacle between us and food, the interviews.

"Ok guys, times running out, one interview allowed". We heard a crowd of groans and tuts behind us. Santana took the lead again and linked my arm to walk over to a young reporter. I glanced at his microphone but hadn't a clue who he was representing. He seemed more than a little flustered at our presence, probably more Santana's and mine, plus the fact she'd just chosen him over the other reporters who were now glaring at him didn't help his mood at all.

"Hey, don't mind these others. Just give us a normal interview, we don't bite. Hopefully". Santana nudged my arm at the last word, I saw out the corner of my eye she had also looked at me, gee this girl knew how to get me uncomfortable.

"I uh, well Santana L l lopez, How does it feel to be the host of tonight's GLIPO's?". God this poor guy was nervous but I admired how Santana said a few good words to him before he started.

"Well it feels absolutely amazing and I'm truly honoured to be part of something that just helps create awareness within the Gay, lesbian and transgendered community. Growing up for me was hard and it was thanks to people, celebrities and people I would come to meet that really helped me and yeah I'm just really pleased to now be helping others in the situation I was in".

Wow, I nearly asked if she'd rehearsed that speech but then thought better of it. This obviously really meant something to Santana, to be honest, I wasn't all that fussed, like yeah it was a great cause but being gay hadn't really affected me at all. I was more here in the hopes of getting some publicity for the women's baseball league. Selfish of me I know, but it's my sport it's my passion.

Santana and the reporter had now finished the few questions and he turned to me.

"And your date tonight I understand is Ashley Benson, top hitter in the Women's baseball league. How you liking the GLIPO's so far, Ashley". Oh this guy had gotten confident in the past minute or so, referring to me as Santana's date.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot what the GLIPO's do for the gay community and everyone involved directly and I take my hat off to them, I'm proud to represent the sports world tonight at this event and can only hope it spreads some hope and good for those who like me are gay within sport". Now it was Santana's turn to be taken aback at my answer. And this time she spoke out as we were lead away into the venue.

"Nice answer back there, home run". She looked at me out the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Ahh it was nothing a few post match conferences didn't help with". We were placed at our seats and were soon tucking into one of luxurious, delicious meals I'd ever had. We weren't alone on our tablewe had probably the oldest gay and lesbians in show business on our table and not one of them knew who I was, I guess I didn't really mind. I had Santana sitting next to me and during the ceremony I won't have to talk to them.

Pretty soon after our desserts had been cleared, which had been on a level with the main meal, a lady came to grab Santana as the main awards show was due to start. "Five minutes Ms. Lopez".

"Duty calls". She said wiping her mouth and taking a last sip of wine.

Everybody at our table said their 'go girl' and 'you'll be fines' and gave her thumbs up. How geeky I thought and how old. It really was like we were sitting with our parents and grandparents.

"Have fun up there Ms. Lopez". I said to her playfully.

Santana bent down "Oh I will, you behave on your own babe, by the way, besides the damn hot body and ass, you have fucking gorgeous eyes Ms. Benson". With that she walked away, leaving me a little flushed. Luckily the other people on our table were now back deep in conversation and I could only sip my drink to cover up the redness.

"And that wraps up the GLIPO's for another year, thank you all for coming along and helping to support a wonderful cause, thank you".

Santana and the GLIPO's had a standing ovation for around 5 minutes. The lights dimmed causing the audience to hush and start to leave as well as the celebrities. I hadn't taken my eyes off Santana in her white knee length dress, who was now walking down the steps of the stage, straight over the floor past the cameras being shut down and over to the table.

"I done good huh?" You could tell she had adrenaline and confidence coursing through her. She seemed even hotter this way.

"You did good Lopez". I cut her a smile and she linked my arm.

"I'm in town until tomorrow night then I fly back to New York, so seeing as we didn't get a chance to get to know each other or finish off any conversations tonight how about catching up tomorrow?". I was caught off guard by her sudden invite and stumbled at my words.

"I, erm,"

"Sorry, is it too soon? Jeez I can be abit over bearing sometimes". More like intimidating, I thought.

"No it's fine, just I'm travelling back to Cali tonight, stupid that it's just over the border but I have meetings and stuff for the new season starting at the weekend and-".

"And you'd get into shit with your coach, don't worry I know the drill. Back in high school I was on the cheerleading squad and our coach, Sue, God she was one hard lady, strict, mean and firm all the qualities you want in a coach, so I can deal".

I felt a grin start to spread from the news she'd been a cheerleader and an image of her in shorter skirts than she was wearing now came into my head.

"Ok well how about we take a rain check on tomorrow and I give you my number, I'm supposed to be filming in L.A. in a few weeks, we should totally hang out then". Wow she was keen?.

"UH, yeah I'd love too!" Damn, that sounded more enthusiastic than I had meant but I definitely couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mitchell, am I needed for anything coming up in the next week or so?". Santana tapped her fingers impatiently on the table next to her salad.

"No Santana, you are supposed to have a radio interview-".

"But it's not _that _important right, like I can miss it?" she licked her bottom lip and bit it out of anxiety at her agents answer.

"Well, you shouldn't really miss it….. Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Well I was hoping to get a few days down in L.A. before filming, but if its an important interview guess I'll have to stay". She said the end in a sulky sort of voice. Mitchell was silent for a few seconds. Then Santana heard him sigh.

"Well, you've not missed an interview or appearance before so I guess I could make up an excuse for you".

Santana beamed down the phone at his answer "Do you know how much I love you being my agent Mitchell? Thank you, you're the best!".

"Santana, just I'll talk to you later". Mitchell had a hard time dealing with Santana, yeah she was one of his best clients but her being this sexy, feisty air about her made him sweat and he'd roll over like a pig in mud for her too keep her happy.

"Why do you need to go to L.A. before you're due to start filming, San?" Karen, one of Santana's best friends piped up sipping on her wine. "Or should I say who? Oh god it's the baseball player isn't it." A sudden realisation swept over her.

Santana just blushed. "Oh god San, come on, she's a baseball player in California you're an actress in New York".

"Er exactly, California, hello! Plus Ashley seems cute I like her". Karen gave her an 'I hope you know what you're doing' face she had given Santana a few times before.

"Oh come on Karen, it's not like I live in New York anyway, I'm always flying places to film".

"Exactly, _always _flying places, you won't ever see her".

"Look, there's no harm in just hanging out for a few days, besides I can take care of myself, I know what I'm doing Karen". Santana started tucking back into her salad a little beat down that her best friend hadn't reacted the way she hoped she would towards a possible relationship with the cute ass baseball player in California but of course Santana being Santana she didn't show it. However she knew her friend was being realistic, it wasn't the first time she had tried a long distance relationship and well she wouldn't even be contemplating a 'thing' with Ashley if that had worked out. She frowned at her plate, this would be different she thought.

"Oh, it's Mike". "hey hun, you ok?" Karen rolled her eyes at Santana "really, how old are you Mike?! …. Yes, yes, yes ok!" she flipped the phone shut. "Mike's ran out of beer and a baseball game is about to start that he absolutely couldn't miss, I'm going to have to go San. I'm sorry, you know Mike and his sports".

"And his beer" Santana replied with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"Yes and his beer, I don't know why he can't just get it. Himself before the game!" The two friends gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went their separate ways, Karen off to the grocery store and Santana to the nearest paper stand.

She scanned the racks for the sports papers; this was new territory for her, well sort of new. She had always secretly scoped out a volleyball magazine when she had bought an issue of teen vogue back in her high school days, just so she could catch up on fashion and girls at the same time.

"Ok, baseball, baseball" She frowned at the racks searching for anything on baseball but couldn't seem to find anything. In the end she picked up a general sports magazine that had a baseball player on the front with season kick off in big bold letters.

She flipped through hoping to see any signs of women baseball. It was only right at the end when the fixtures were she found any sign of women. Typical she thought while shaking her head. There right at the bottom of the page in smaller letters than the men's was the fixtures of Women Baseball Matches.

"Shit!" The stall owner looked over at her from under his hat. She hadn't noticed how loud that was she only noticed the California Devils, had already started their game against the Oregon Tigers, and if only she had remembered what Ashley had said about the season starting on the weekend. She looked to see if it was broadcast, and it was on the TVS channel. She had cable, but hadn't a clue about sports channels. She needed to get home and quickly.

* * *

"Ok folks, the final pitch of the game, the Devils are on the brink of their first home win of the new season".

"Ashley get ready, you Marge is their best batter, left side".

"I got this, no sweat Keira". She got in the ready position.

"There's the pitch, wooooooooweee folks that things got a rocket on it, heading left side of the pie, will it stay in the line, Benson is on fire, the balls dipping, AND THERE'S THE CATCH, OUR FAMOUS NUMBER 20 HAS DONE IT! MARGE CASCARINO IS OUT, DEVILS WIN! FIRST DAY OF THE NEW SEASON AND THE DEVILS ARE OFF TO A FLYING START! GOODBYE TIGERS, THIS IS A DEVIL SHOW!" Ashley could hear the commentators delight at the win, he was literally the most biased commentator in the league.

"Number 20, Benson, the league's best player" Charlene spoke into the camera as she patted Ashley's back, to the camera following them to the dugout.

"Charlene you loon!" Ashley pushed her friend, it felt so good to win, even if it was the first game of the new season, getting wins at this stage was crucial to the rest of the season.

"Ashley sign my ball, please, Ashley". "Sure thing". "Sign my shirt".

"Good luck kiddo, I'm heading in" Charlene patted the game winners back leaving her to deal with the crazy devil fans.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the suburbs of New York a slouchy t-shirt, jogger-wearing Santana cheered at the large T.V. mounted on the wall in her front room. Doritos were resting on the table and beer was now over flowing out of the top of the brown bottle she held in her hand but she didn't care, Ashley had just gotten a player out and the Devils had just won. She watched till the end of the broadcast as the Devils celebrated a great start to the season, they even showed Ashley up close and she'd waved into the camera until two of her team mates swivelled her around and patted her number and name on the back. Santana had the biggest grin on her face from watching Ashley be so happy and obviously enjoying something she was incredibly passionate about and loved.

The latino settled back down on the couch and picked up her phone 'Hi home run I just watched your game on tv. Youre a great catch babe! ;) btw im coming to la early next week, we must hang out. Santana xx'

"Wow the crowd were cheering and carrying on like we had won the league just then huh!"

"No they were cheering as though you had just got that player out and won the first game of the season for us Ashley". Keira said sarcastically. Ashley swatted her with her jersey.

"Hey hey, WE won it there's no I or one player in a team". "I know I was just playing with ya babe, I still don't get how level headed you can be though, I mean you pretty much are the best player in the league yet you act so shy and your game is always top notch".

"I dunno, I just want to play baseball". Ashley said sitting down tying up her sneakers. She felt her phone buzz. As she read her face spread into a giant grin she tried to conceal but biting her lips and pouting uncontrollably. By now all of the team had left and she was left alone in the changing room. 'Hey, wow you watched the game? That's pretty cute J P.S. give me a text when you land! Xx' Send.

Santana instantly picked up her phone, she made the same face as Ashley had made when she read her text. 'Will do xxx'


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so first of all I know i'm not the best writer, sorry if it's not quite up to standard of some of the stories on here. Secondly thank you to those who have been reading it and have reviewed it etc etc! Menas alot some other people are getting some enjoyment from reading them as I have writing! :)**

"Ok Santana, it's just Ashley, you can do this, be cool, be Lima Heights". She knocked on the apartment door and waited a few minutes, looking up and down the corridor before hearing footsteps on the other side and a catch unlocking and finally seeing Ashley in the doorway. "Well Ms. Lopez a pleasure to see you here". "Home run, likewise, makes a change not to be all done up either, I love kicking back in casual gear". Ashley quickly looked Santana up and down checking out her casual gear, a pair of denim shorts that came halfway down her thighs and a tight vest top. "Are just gonna invite me in or just stare or day perve".

"I uh, sorry just I'm not used to a hotty like you coming into my apartment". "You didn't seem the player type, I'm glad" Ashley stepped back to let Santana in, who walked past Ashley very slowly as if trying to tease her into grabbing her and slamming her against the wall. Secretly it's what both of them wanted. Ashley closed the door gently but firmly and let out a shaky breath, this girl just made her so fucking nervous! She managed to push herself off of the door and walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find herself some water to get rid of the Sahara like feeling that was now in her mouth. Grabbing a glass from the side she poured a glass of water and gulped it all down.

"Wow, are those all baseball related". Ashley looked back, to where Santana was looking into a room. "Uh, yeah" she walked over and stood next to Santana, "You can go in you know". Santana immediately stepped in the room and pivoted on the spot admiring the silver and gold of the trophies and medals. "Mind you these are just from while I've been playing in the league for different tournaments, the real Aladdin's cave is back home, my mum has made my old room into some sort of shrine, it's a tad cringe worthy looking at it". "Aww but mum's are like that I guess, my folks weren't really keen on my cheerleading but it made me happy and I was too much of a bitch to argue with during high school, so they left me be". "Oh" Ashley didn't really know what to say, "Well, you can't be that much of a bitch now, I mean, you watched my game off your own back, that's far from being a bitch". Santana flashed her devilish look "Oh, and what makes you think that was me being nice?" she approached Ashley, who was leaning against a cabinet with more baseball memorabilia cased within. Santana's thighs were right up against Ashley's knees and for a second Ashley lost all track of thought. "Erm, what was the question?" Santana let out a laugh and backed away from Ashley, "So Ashley, what have you got planned for us today?" Ashley had now shaken off the side effects of having Santana so close, "I thought about a stroll up in the hills?" "Lead the way"

After 2 hours worth of slow walking, talking about each other's lives and a few fans, of Santana's wanting pictures with her, they finally made it to the top of the hill and looked over L.A.

"So you're in L.A. to shoot this big ass wedding scene huh? I gotta be 100 percent honest, I don't think I've ever seen an episode of Time Heals, I've heard of it of course and I've seen you on billboards, but I never actually knew your name". "Let me guess you just saw me as a hot piece of ass right? Don't worry everyone does". Ashley just looked at Santana, " no not a hot piece of ass, I think your gorgeous, like when I googled you, yeah I know, lame but when you came up I literally did lose my breath, like I got paired with you, me a baseball player got paired with not just the host, Santana Lopez!". "Ok home run, I think the change of air has got to you" Ashley looked a little embarrassed and Santana realised maybe she was a little harsh just then, she sometimes spoke to honest and without thinking that someone just poured out every emotion to her and she had to somehow process it and react. "Look, you're not the only one who googled, in fact, I already knew who you were, I just googled to oogle baby". Ashley looked a bit shocked "You knew who I was, you're fucking with me now". Santana's feelings for her rose slightly at the words fucking with me but she wore her poker face and didn't let out any emotions. "Sure I did, I'm all up in the lesbians in the public eye, why you think I was asked to be host for the GLIPO's?". Ashley had an impressed look on her face turning down the side's of her mouth, raising her eyebrows and nodding slightly.

"So anyway, speaking of weddings, I have a friend from high school who is getting married to some lumbering idiot on the weekend in Ohio and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?" Sure, there isn't a game on so I'm free as a bird" "Good, although I already looked into see if you had any games, I just wanted to see if you really were interested in…" Santana stopped herself and looked away from Ashley's gaze, she didn't want to scare her away, not so early on anyway. "I am". Santana frowned and turned her head back to meet Ashley, who was already looking at her, and now her lips. Her frown instantly turned into smile and her eyes went from Ashley's down to her lips too. Ashley made the first micro movement towards Santana who mirrored Ashley's tiny movement, they did this until with only an inch left between them, Santana pushed herself forward making her lips meet with Ashley's. It was only a peck, as they were still in a very public place and neither of them wanted any sort of media coverage of what was starting to happen between them just yet. Instead they linked hands on Santana's lap and stayed like it until the sun started to die in the mid afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn, Berry has made this church look like Santa's grotto". The feisty actress said not even trying to hide her comment, to which a few people looked around. "But, you gotta admit, it is a tasteful grotto". The reserved baseball player said a bit more loudly for the guests to hear. "Whatever, I wouldn't sit on Santa's knee in this grotto, although the priest would probably-". "Santana, is that a bug on your leg" Ashley quickly cut in before Santana made a comment that really shouldn't be said in a church. Santana frowned at Ashley after being fooled by an invisible bug, but couldn't help but smile by Ashley's broad grin. Santana grabbed Ashley's hand putting it into her lap, Ashley moved a finger back and forth over the material of Santana's red dress which was covering her thigh, causing slight tingles all the way up her leg. "If you don't want me to cause a scene can you please stop moving your finger" The side of Ashley's mouth nearest to Santana curled upwards, and her hand squeezed the dark haired woman's thigh, making her swallow hard and cut Ashley a sideways look. She was about to say something when the wedding march interrupted and all the guests prepared themselves for the wedding of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson.

* * *

"Still harassing the ladies then" Puck turned around and saw a figure blocking the hot sun, he squinted trying to make out who it was but he already knew.

"Well I've had to make up time from all the ladies I lost to you Santana" she smiled as she sat down next to the now mohawk less guy who she used to be wingmen with.

Puck looked at the Latina properly for the first time that day. He half did a wolf whistle as she sat down on the plastic lawn chair. "Damn Santana, why'd you gotta be into the ladies, the past few years has been more than kind to your ass".

"Eyes up Noah and besides you wouldn't be able to handle me now, not that you did back in high school".

Puck looked a little trampled at her comment but quickly bucked up when he looked over at Ashley.

"Gee Santana, your date is hot, you've definitely scored a home run with her".

"All right _Pun_, steady now, I only asked her along cos I didn't want to have to come alone".

"Oh come on Santana, you and I both know, she is exactly your type and either of you wont be going back to your bedroom alone later. Well you can but she definitely won't be". Puck raised an eyebrow and smirked into his drink while glancing over at Ashley.

Santana suddenly jealous of him perving over Ashley, whacked him on the back making him spill his drink.

"Hey, chill your latina bitch SATANA!".

"Ugh don't call me that, besides she bats for the other team Puck, duh!".

"Now who's making the puns". He gave her a smirk.

Santana ignored his comment and looked over to see Sam still talking to Ashley.

"What the fuck is trouty even talking to her about anyway, he doesn't like baseball!"

Santana downed the last of her drink and sucked air in through her gritted teeth, setting the glass firmly down on the wooden table and started striding across the lawn. Puck checked her ass out before shaking his head and going back to the girl who was sitting next to him.

"Sorry if trouty pillow lips here is boring you Ashley".

Sam sighed, and smiled into his teeth, "Hi Santana".

"Oh no, Sam wasn't boring me, he was just telling me about his girlfriend's venture, she's thinking of opening a dance studio". Santana straightened up at the reference to Brittany as Sam's girlfriend. "Where is the unicorn queen anyway" she ignored Ashley's statement, but Ashley had hardly noticed and was smiling at Sam. "Um, I think she's writing in the guest book". "Well I was" All three of them turned to see a tall slender blonde woman standing next to the table.

"Hi, Santana" There was no reply, Sam and Brittany took it in turn to look at each other and then to Santana, then Ashley looked up but still no reply, just a straight, emotionless person was standing next to her. "You must be Ashley, right? So good, to meet a baseball star, I was at your game against Ohio Red Sox last year" Santana who couldn't believe Brittany of all people had seen Ashley play before her suddenly felt an anger towards Brittany she hadn't felt for a very long time. "Ok, Brittany what are you trying to prove, don't you have some marsh mellows to suck on". "Santana" Sam started "Shut it trouty, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the forever seen as innocent blonde here". "Whatever, I'm done here" with that Brittany walked off quickly followed by Sam. "You wanna tell me what that was about?" Ashley said obviously directing her question to Santana. But just as Brittany hadn't, she didn't get a reply. Ashley turned to see Santana wasn't standing next to her anymore.

Ashley sat dumb-founded alone at the table wondering what the hell had just happened in a matter of a few minutes. "Some things never change". A pretty, blonde woman wearing a floral dress sighed as she sat down in a plastic lawn chair at the table. "What do you mean?" Ashley looked at her still confused by the whole thing. The woman blinked and smiled slightly at Ashley. "Sorry, I'm Quinn, I was at high school with Santana the same as Sam and Brittany were too". "Oh, ok but I still don't understand what you meant by some things never change". Quinn started to fiddle with the flower arrangement on the table and sighed again. "We were all in a glee club during high school, including the bride and groom. Santana, Brittany and I were cheerleaders, people used to call us the unholy trinity". Ashley saw Quinn's face light up at the memory. "I was head cheerleader, until" She paused unable to complete her sentence as a little girl stood next to her holding a plate of food from the buffet that had been laid out on the far side of the tent. "Hey baby, that looks yummy". The little girl nodded "It is, want some?" Ashley smiled at the little girl talking to Quinn, who she guessed was her daughter. "No thanks sweetie, go and sit nicely with the other children and don't get up and run around straight after, ok?". "Ok Mom". With that the little girl dashed away. Ashley hoped this wasn't a sort of escape for Quinn to get out of telling her about Santana's high school self. Luckily it wasn't and Quinn turned back from watching the little girl to Ashley. "Sorry about that, where was I?" "Erm, the unholy trinity?" "Yeah, so I was head cheerleader until I fell pregnant, so then Santana was briefly given it, anyway so between us well Santana and I, Brittany was such such a sofy and saw the good in everyone, Santana and I were the biggest bitches in school, Santana especially she had this thing of going all Lima Heights adjacent and getting her Snix on". "Snix on?" Quinn looked at Ashley and rolled her eyes playfully while laughing slightly, "Yeah Snix, it was Santana's alter-ego I guess, whenever she got into trouble, she would always say it's this Snix character, I don't know, teenage girls, basically to cut a long story short, Santana was a bitch all because she was really a lesbian and was frightened of accepting herself as this I guess and she loved Brittany". Ashley smiled inwardly, a girl bitching about a girl behind her back who she used to be on a cheerleading squad with, some things never change. She didn't need to hear anymore, it was only fair to hear this part of the story from Santana herself "Ok, I think I get the jist of it" Quinn smiled suddenly realising her old teenage habits hadn't died. "Sure, it was good to meet you, Ashley, Santana actually texted me to say she would be coming with someone, I can tell you're a good one". "So you and Santana are, cool now?". Quinn smiled looking over at some of her high school friends, yeah, we're good now". With that she got up from the chair, picked up the champagne and walked off.

Ashley gathered her thoughts for a moment. She didn't know if she should really be prying into Santana's past, she had only known her for a short time and was it really her business to know? But at the same time, Santana has asked her to be here with her, so surely it was sort of her duty to see if she was ok, and be there for her, plus if there was something happening more than friendship wouldn't this be a good way of bonding? Ashley made a 'did I really just think that' face and decided to flatten her conflicting thoughts about Santana's past by going and finding her. She got up, grabbing the bottle of champagne on the table and two unused glasses.

Ashley eventually found Santana sitting down next to the lake she had her sleek, toned legs outstretched but crossed in front of her, the red dress making her look like she was a rose that had been laid to rest under a lover's tree. "Mind if I join you Miss?" Santana sniffed gently "What happened to the Lopez?" Ashley carefully set herself down next to the hurt woman. "Well in movies, when the good guy usually goes to find the girl they hardly ever say her surname, just Miss". "You watch some strange movies". Ashley lifted a hand to Santana's face and wiped a stray tear. She held her breath, thinking Santana would duck away but thankfully she didn't, instead she seemed to almost want the hand to caress her but Ashley dropped her hand to the champagne glass and twisted the cork and popped it open. "Would Miss…..". "Lopez" Santana smiled and laughed a happy but sad laugh. "Would Miss Lopez care for a glass of champagne?" "Sure, why not". Ashley handed her an ampty glass while she poured out the pale gold liquid, which fizzed violently and then calmed just as quick. "Thanks". "No problem" Ashley poured herself a glass and carefully placed the bottle between them.

"I was just speaking to-" "To Quinn, I know, I saw you when I was coming back to the table but I couldn't face her telling me how I haven't changed but I _have _Ashley I really have". Santana silently tutted and shook her head, "Just Brittany, she is the one that cheated on me, I honestly thought, if one of us did happen to somehow cheat it would be me, which I have to reiterate wouldn't happen, I may have been a lot of things back in high school but a cheat I was not. I just, she said her and Sam were over when she finished re-doing her final year and once she had finished we got back together, she came up to New York to live for a few months, went back home, I didn't hear from her for a few days, which given the intensity of our relationship, even friendship beforehand was so out of character, we'd always be on skype or text so anyway, she texted me at 4am one night saying she had cheated with Sam and that they were now together and that was it, Brittana as people called us was done". Santana took in a deep breath and exhaled a slow shaky breath "It was typical Brittany though, once she changes her mind or has her heart set on something it's kinda hard to try and change it, so that was it, I flew back to New York and tried talking to her but it didn't work, and I had to see her with trouty every time I've come back to Lima for the past 5 years! Each time became easier until one day I saw them and nothing, no angry bile-like eruptions came from my mouth, no hatred thoughts, nothing" Somehow Ashley knew Santana hadn't usually been the one to talk about her feelings, so this must've been a big deal for her to just spill her heart out to Ashley who wasn't a stranger but also wasn't more than a friend at the moment. She took a big sip of champagne while taking processing all of what she'd just been told by both Quinn and now Santana.

"Thanks home run and I'm sorry for being such a bitch ". Santana broke up Ashley's thoughts "Don't ever be sorry" Santana looked away from Ashley again but this time to her lap and not out onto the lake.

"Lets just go and have some fun, it is a wedding after all!" Ashley stood up ."If you'd care to join me on the dancefloor Ms Lopez" She extended a hand towards Santana who glanced up at it, then up to Ashley's face, a sweet smile spread on her lips. She raised a hand up to Ashley's who then helped her to stand. After Ashley had finished brushing some loose grass from Santana's dress the two were now just inches close, Ashley wasn't sure if it was the champagne or just seeing Santana in a vulnerable state but somehow she didn't feel intimidated by her anymore. Without any warning to Santana, Ashley place a kiss on her lips last lasted just a few seconds, but was enough to tell Santana that Ashley was special, she hadn't just got up and run when she had told her about Brittany, she didn't make a big deal out of it, she just…. Accepted it. She had accepted Santana and all her past just like that.

* * *

It was 12:45 the reception had now well and truly finished and the free alcohol now affected Ashley's usual well-composed self and she was having trouble navigating the key card. "Fucking cards, should have keys, be simpler". "I don't think a key would be more simple than a card right now" Santana piped up behind making Ashley roll her body onto the wall beside the door. "Help me, I'm locked out". Santana who had secretly been waiting for this moment when the two of them were alone reached for the card in Ashley's hand, sliding it out slowly to ensure contact with her fingers for maximum time. This contact seemed to sober Ashley up within a few seconds and was now paying full attention to Santana who had inserted the card effortlessly into the lock and pulled it out in another slow movement. Ashley just smirked to her as Santana half raised her eyebrows and pouted back. She pushed the handle of the door open, "There, now you can go to bed" Ashley leant round the doorframe and looked into the dark room. "Are you not gonna come in". "Excuse me?". "Aren't you gonna come in" Ashley repeated, "I'm scared of the dark" Santana frowned at Ashley who snorted into her hand, "I'm sorry, you should see your face, you looked so disheartened, that I was inviting you in for something else". Santana who knew exactly how to play these teasing sorta game's licked her bottom lip and bit it, "Well, if you don't need me to help you undress, guess I'll be heading back to my own room" She turned around, knowing full well Ashley's face had dropped and so had her eye's onto her ass. She suddenly felt a hand on her arm that tightened into a grip and being pulled backwards, she let out a laugh as she was pulled further into the doorway of Ashley's room watching the door close and being plunged into blackness. She felt Ashley let go and for a few second's just heard her own deep breaths "Home run?" She whispered. A light flicked on behind her making her twist around too quickly for the champagne's liking that made her feel a little light headed. "Whoa there, how about you lie down Ms Lopez" before she knew it Santana was being lead to the bed and gently pushed back onto it. She happily obliged, before she would always be the one to start something, so to have someone else instigate anything sexual was both a little strange and erotic. One thing lead to another and within a few minutes Both of them were naked, their skin coated with a light sweat, which caused friction between their bodies, as they explored each other in only the most intimate of ways. Ashley, gently kissed Santana's neck as her finger's caressed Santana's most intimate parts, every so often Ashley would want to animate Santana more so would teeth her skin causing the beauty to groan into Ashley's shoulder and claw her back with her nails. Neither of them lasted long due to the lengthy wait of the whole day, and soon Ashley felt a new wetness on her fingers and a now quieter Santana, relaxed into the mattress releasing Ashley's back. Ashley lowered her head to gently kiss Santana's collar bone, neck and then back up to her lips, after a time she laid down next to Santana who had her hand on her forehead, her eyes closed with a secret smile. "Ok, now we know each other a little better how about we go on first name terms?" Santana said a little breathless. "Whatever you say hot mess".


	6. Chapter 6

**So we're getting in to the story abit now, things will become more detailed etc. etc. I hope those of you who are reading it, are enjoying it sorry for the wait! P.S. soooo glad Sirens and Paperweight have been updated :)))**

A few weeks had past since I'd been to Santana's friend's wedding and met pretty much all her high school friends, including her ex Brittany and had also found out all about their history together. To be honest, when I'd got home, I sat down and had a serious think about the whole situation. The fact that Santana and I did more than make-out after the reception was a huge part in my decision to go ahead with…. whatever it was that was going on between us. Ok, so maybe it wasn't a huge part but damn, that girl needs some work to please, plus her give was as good as her take. But yeah it wasn't just the sex, it was her whole persona. From what her friend Quinn had told me, about her attitude, bitchiness and emotional side they were now completely different to her high school self, well the bitchiness was still there but I'm going with the point she's Latino and well from past experiences they're some feisty ladies. And I think I've probably handled Santana well enough so far. So yeah, after that I'd just let myself fall for her, kinda hard over the past few weeks, we'd seen each a hell of a lot seeing as she was still shooting this wedding scene, apparently a technical fault had delayed filming for 3 days, not that Santana complained and neither did I, especially when she had nabbed her character's wedding night laundry from costume and bought it back to my house.

All good things come to an end though eventually and Santana was due to head back to New York today, I was pretty gutted after we had said out goodbyes, with her giving me a million kisses even after we were on the drive waiting for her cab; yes she stayed at my house, it was pretty big and we didn't always share the same bed, if she came home late from shooting for instance and I was already asleep, she'd go and kip down in the spare room. Now, as I watched the cab drive down the road, I suddenly felt a loneliness creep over me. I turned back once the cab had turned the corner and looked up at my house, it was pretty big, not huge but big enough, whereas before I thought it had looked homely, when Santana was here it _was_ a home. Cliché but true. I stepped in the oak door closing it too and listened, nothing; whereas the times when Santana had been here, I would have listened and there would have been the sound of her voice, either singing, going over lines, laughing at her favourite show on tv or moaning my name during heated make out sessions. I shook my head dissolving the thoughts of Santana's voice, I needed to get out of here. Luckily I had a game today, a pretty major one at that. I moved from the spot I had been standing in just inside the door and went into the kitchen picking up my duffel bag and dumping a drinks bottle in. I grabbed my sweater pulling it over my shoulders and headed out the door to make my way to the stadium. Time to get my game head on rather than my daydreaming of Santana Lopez head.

* * *

I got to the stadium a few hours before the game and was met by a surprised Dwayne our head coach and Christy the assistant coach. Ok so I hadn't the best track record for being on time, so this was a shock to them. Dwayne actually made a rather over exaggerated point of checking if his watch was still working by shaking his arm and holding it up to his ear to listen. "Jerk, it's a digital watch, they don't tick" I said sarcastically dumping the duffel bag down by my locker and walking over to them where they were sorting through numerous papers all with tactics scribbled on them. A quick glance told me I was outfield to which I instantly protested "D baby you know I have to play on 2nd base today, you know who is on the other team!" Dwayne sighed while Christy hastily left calling back that she had to make sure the dugout was in check. "Ashley, you can't keep on like this, just because you play on second base does not mean you will get Tina bloody Matthews out, you could be anywhere on the field and get her out, it's all down to what way she wants to hit that ball" I folded my arms and pouted at him, working my woman's attitude. He took his cap off and rubbed his balding head while going to lean on the table. He slapped the cap back on and clicked his pen, "Ok, I'll swap you but this is the last time you're on base for this season, you know I need you outfield, you have the most accurate and fastest throw in the game" I smile at him and slap him on the back "Thanks D".

* * *

I came running out of the dugout onto the field met by hundreds of people cheering and took up position on 2nd base. I'd rather much be outfield, but the fact the second best player in the league is up batting I have to be on a base, to have the best possible chance at getting her out. Charlene the eldest of the team who is also the best pitcher suddenly turns around. I winked and nod at her but all she does is gives me a serious stare and then mouths something.

"What?" typical, she's always sloppy with mouthing tactics but I actually couldn't even figure this one out. Charlene shook her head and tutted. "12 o'clock, above the dugout, in the family section". She turned back around.

I was left wondering what she meant for a few seconds and also knowing exactly what she meant but not wanting to look. Whatever or _whoever _is above the dugout is obviously there me that's why Charlene turned straight around and no one else.

I adjusted the leather catcher's mitt, digging it between the gaps in my fingers and straightening up to scan the crowd above the dugout. All I saw was a sea of white jerseys with the letter DEVILS embroidered in fancy black and red lettering on the front. A few familiar faces of the teams loved ones and then I see who Charlene was referring too, her. Santana. She's wearing a Devils jersey. The team I play for jersey. I gulped hard, yeah she's wearing a baseball jersey but she's also wearing skintight black jeans, has a Versace handbag hooked over her shoulder, Raybans on and holding a hotdog complete with mustard and onions and she still looks insanely hot. The whole time I've been gawping at her, she hasn't been looking down at the field, or me and is laughing with her friend. I blinked a few times to see if my mind was playing tricks on me. This is new having someone in family section and I have always been a tiny bit jealous of all the girls waving at husbands, boyfriends, kids and such. But now I finally have someone there, I have Santana there, waiting to watch me.

Santana finally looks to the field with a flick of her head, her mane of hair flicks around at the same time, boy I just got mad butterflies. She holds up her hotdog in the air, I go to lift my glove to acknowledge I've seen her but my hand stops as it would be more than out of character for me to do a gesture like that. She puts a finger up in the air; the universal sign to say wait. In a second she slides her handbag cleanly off her shoulder and puts it on the ground, at the same time she gives her hotdog to her friend and turns around. I almost choke on air when I see her ass in the tight jeans but more from what's on her back, it's just like the time when I Googled searched her. BENSON, is the name in deep red letters and 20 is the number underneath it. My name and my number.

Charlene immediately turns back around to me after Santana turns back around and waves, obviously having also just seen what Santana had on her back.

"Not serious huh?" raising her eyebrows and dipping her head slightly. Until now I had always batted off any talk from the team on Santana and mine's status, obviously we were in a relationship but I'd always said we weren't that serious and just having fun. But just because she had my name and number on a Devil's jersey didn't count as serious right? I don't know. I'd never had anyone in the dugout, or been in a relationship where they had worn a Devil's jersey let alone come to a game, or watch me play on their tv at home off their own back!

Since Santana showed me her my name and number on the back of her jersey I must have had a sort of bewildered look on my face, that has now turned into a crooked smile. I actually can't believe it, any of it, she's supposed to be heading back to New York, we said goodbye this morning on my drive, I watched the cab drive off but she's here, still in California, at a game, wearing a jersey with _my_ name and _my_ number on it. I notice a couple of fans, guy fans pointing at her, from the main stand, a meters away, I smirked even more to myself that Santana is here for me.

"Alright group huddle". Huh? That's my line as Captain. Charlene obviously read my mind "Seeing as our captain is preoccupied I thought I'd better get this team together!".

I took one last look at Santana who was already looking at me, her hot dog complete with mustard and onions had now been returned to her and was sipping on a drink, beer I assumed, I sort of hoped anyway, though I wouldn't mind if it was wine. I jostled into the huddle and wiped Santana off my mind long enough to get the tactics over. After a few minutes I heard the fanfare go and the opposition, the Philly Blue Jays come out of the tunnel and took up their seats in the dugout. The Devil's and I went back to our positions. It was a good thing I got my game cap on facing one of the players in the league I didn't like, Tina Matthews. My aim was to get her out just once in my playing career and that would be enough. So far it hadn't happened, maybe today, maybe Santana was my lucky charm.

* * *

"Ashley looks good in the uniform huh?"

"You mean her ass looks good in those pants" Karen turned to Santana who had started to tidily eat the hotdog and trying to keep a cheeky smile from appearing on her lips. She swallowed her mouthful and took a sip of beer. "Well, now you mention it her ass does look pretty good". She took another mouthful of hotdog and washed it down with beer.

"Can you sit down San, you're blocking the sun". Santana looked down to see Karen had peeled off the vest straps and was sitting back in the chair. "You cannot be serious?". "No I am, you're the one who wanted to come and watch a baseball game, sorry Aa player, I could be half way home by now back to my husband, who's also into baseball and wouldn't take a blind bit of notice if I pranced around naked in front of the t.v." She stopped for a few seconds "Come to think of it, I'd rather be here". Santana shook her head and took the last mouthful of hotdog. She scrunched up the tissue and put it in Karen's empty beer holder.

"So, Ashley is playing second base, right?". "Jeez Santana, couldn't you have at least learnt the lingo before you came to watch, yes Ashley is playing second base". Karen said starting to get a little pissed at her friend, but Santana knew she was only jesting with her. She let her friend be and sat down to at least give her some of the sun back.

"You wanna know why Benson is on second base, instead of out field for this game?" Santana turned to a gentlemen sitting next to her. "Uh, so she doesn't normally play on second base?". The gentlemen smiled and shook his head. "Glen Brookman, I'm Charlene Brookman's husband, she's pitching at the moment". Santana looked down at the field and saw his wife pitch a ball that flew straight down the middle, it was fast but the batter hit it sending it flying off to the far side of the pie. "DAMN! Over the fence." Glen startled Santana with his outburst. "Anyway, so no, Benson hardly ever plays second base, but one of her rivals, Tina Matthews, they go way back in college, they played for different colleges but boy! Was it a game to watch if they were playing!". Santana was now beginning to catch on, "So Ashley, er, Benson is playing second base hoping to get her, Matthews out?". "Exactly! She's never got her out before, at least not while the league's been around, Matthews has got her out twice before so it's gonna be sweet for Benson when she finally does get her out!". Santana looked back out onto the field down at Ashley who tipped the front of her cap down. Ready for the next batter. She smiled to herself and felt an instant pride at finally seeing Ashley play in the flesh, rather than on a tv screen. She would get to soak in the atmosphere if the Devil's, her now adopted baseball team won and even better soak in Ashley's delight if they win.

* * *

The end of the game was all but over, and Tina was batting last. This was it, I punched my glove and got in position, "Hit right my way baby, come on, come on". I whispered under my breath. She eyeballed me and gave me a smirk. My right eye flickered but remained focus. Charlene, rubbed the ball between her hands and changed her stance to pitch. And there it is, the ball seemed to float in slow motion out the corner of my eye while keeping direct vision on the bat. I could swear I see Santana above Tina in the crowd, blurred out, but she was there alright. There's the hit, I lunged myself to the left and felt a weight land in my glove, immediately sending a shock wave through my arm up my neck and into my brain, close the glove, close the glove! This message ran back down my arm in less than a second, and that was it, before I knew it I was being wrestled to the ground by Charlene and a few other team mates. "Aaaaaaaaand that's the game! Devils win 4-2, Sooooo long Tina Mattews and so long Blue Jays" I heard the more than biased stadium announcer over the sound system.

Straight after, I felt a rumbling on the ground along with the sound of about 20 people running at me in all directions. I winced at the knowing event that was about to happen, and sure enough it happened. Charlene was the first to reach me, then Kiera and the rest of the team plus coaches. After a while of them jumping on top of me, on top of each other, cheering, screaming and hugging me they gradually started to roll off and dispersed to wave at the fans then walk into the tunnel. I got up and dusted myself off and looked over at the family section, the grin that had been plastered on my face from finally getting out Tina Matthews melted. I couldn't see her. Santana had gone, without saying goodbye. I felt a weird pain in my stomach and felt shaky. Why would she just leave, without saying goodbye or at least waving. I stood by the pitchers square for a few minutes, hands on hips looking at the ground. Why? "Benson, press want you, come on!" My thoughts were broken by Dwayne, calling me from the tunnel. "Be right there" I said blankly. I looked up straight at the seats again, wow a few minutes had gone by and the stadium was practically empty. I scanned to the family section hoping Santana would be standing there, hoping she'd just gone to the toilet or to get one last drink of beer before she left and had now come back. But she hadn't. I sighed and picked my cap up that had been knocked off during my trampling and walked towards the tunnel. I slowly stepped down under the cover off the dugout, trying to compose my speech to the press and what I was going to text Santana, asking why the hell she just left. I bent down to pick up my bat from the holding but was confused to see it was empty. I did a quick take on it again but there was definitely no bat. Great. Santana had left without warning and now my bat had gone AWOL.

"Looking for something?" I spun around in the direction of where a familiar voice had come from. There sitting in one of the dugout chairs was Santana, in her hands my bat. I now had my uncontrollable grin back and Santana obviously noticed "What's up with you home run?" she ran one hand over the bats surface an action which made my stomach do flips. "N nothing, I just thought you'd left without saying goodbye" Santana got up carefully leaning the bat up against the seat and walked over to me. "You really think I'd leave without having another goodbye kiss? And also congratulating you on your win" She lowered her head and looked up at me. "I dunno, I guess I just jumped to conclusions" "Yeah I reckon you did" Santana now had her arms around my neck and eased closer. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer, feeling our bodies flush against each other was an insane feeling I was still getting used to. I let out a hum and hugged her tight before she pulled back and placed her lips on mine. After a few minutes of my congratulations kiss I parted from Santana and for a second admired her in the Devil's jersey. "You know, if your acting gig happens to sink, I think you definitely have a job as our poster girl, you work that jersey better than me" She blushed which is quite unusual for Santana and bit her lip "Actually with your name on the back I think I'm more of a poster girl for you". This time it was my turn to blush slightly at her comment. "Thanks for coming to the game, it was definitely a pretty awesome surprise" Santana didn't blush this time instead she shrugged in at me and flashed me a devlish smile "It's about time you had a hottie up in the family bit huh, oh, I've got something for you, as a thank you for the past few weeks and I guess now on your win today, getting that Matthews girl out, I heard all about your history from Brookman's husband" "Gee Lopez you sound like a proper baseball fan calling players by their last name already" I didn't know what to say Santana about having got me a present. Like this was new, yeah I'd paid for stuff for her before, but it was meals and stuff not actual present like material stuff. She pouted at my comment and bent down to her bag and pulled out a black box. "Here you go" She said beaming at me "Sorry it's not wrapped or anything, I bought it on my way here" she blushed slightly at her own comment. "It's fine" I turned the small black box over in my hands and pulled the top of, I felt the suction of the two parts and eventually they came apart, revealing a stunning silver Marc Jacobs watch. "Santana, this is amazing, but you shouldn't have" "I wanted to" she cut in and took the black box from me, pulling put the equally black cushion the watch was wrapped around and undoing it. She smiled at me while she took my left hand in hers sliding the watch on and over my wrist. A few more adjustments and she had the watch clipped up. "There, looks even better on you than it does in the shop that's for sure". I couldn't help but feel really special and just grinned at Santana before she giggled. I pulled her in for another kiss, more heated this time, it didn't last long as Dwayne's voice echoed down the corridor once again saying something about the press are getting irritated at having to listen to Keira babble on about them game. She wasn't exactly a spokesperson type of girl. Santana pushed away from me "Guess the press want the woman of the match ay" she winked at me and went to the seat where she'd left my bat and picked it up. By now I'd picked up her bag and we exchanged our vitals and smiled to each other.

I walked down the tunnel hand in hand with Santana, talking about that she was definitely going to the airport, and that now really was goodbye for a few weeks. We stopped just outside the changing room door. I fiddled with my watch again, checking it out under the fluorescent lights "You'll go blind keep playing with it" Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Thanks again, I love it" "I love it too" before I had chance to properly process the weirdness of Santana saying she loved my watch, rather than the normal generic 'you're welcome or some shit like that' I was interrupted by Dwayne's red face peering around the corner of the tunnel "Benson, now!" "On my way D" I made an uh oh face at Santana who mirrored me back but then giggled slightly "Ok, well I'd better go before I get you into trouble huh" "mmm, I suppose but I wouldn't mind if you did" Oh God, I've turned into a sop! Santana smirks as if to say she can't believe the cheesiness of that either and quickly pecks me on the cheek "Bye Ashley, I'll see you soon" with that she turns and walks her way to a door pushing through it, I admire her ass the whole way until the door shuts closed and let out a sigh, while looking down at Santana's present. "So it's serious huh?" Charlene stood arms folded leaning against to doorway of the changing room. I laughed and smiled nodding my head and walking up to greet the hungry press.


End file.
